Memories of the Lost Soul
by BankaiMaster15
Summary: Memories make up who you are. the past may be the past, but it is important to the future. some people aren't what they make themselves out to be and Ichigo Kurosaki finds that out the hard way. Just who is this women keeping tabs on him? and why does she look so...familiar? what is this feeling in my chest and in my heart...? follow Ichigo as he tries to find his true self.
1. Chapter 1

"_Good morning my loveliest flower." Barley whispered a man with fiery orange hair and enchanting brown eyes. _

"_Hmm…good morning." The woman beside him said while rubbing her eyes. She inched herself closer to his body as to feel his warmth._

"_It's cold." _

_The orange haired man shook his head with a small smile and pulled her even closer. It was still just sunrise and the early birds began to chirp. They didn't have to get up for another 10 minutes or so, so they just enjoyed each other's presence in silence. _

_Brown eyes met intimidating yet beautiful blue eyes._

"_So what's today's schedule, Ichigo?"_

"_We have to get dressed now. We're going deeper into Rukongai __**(Wandering Soul City)**__. Old Man Hanzo needs help fixing his house and carrying the water. Then we need to go help Martha with the security tonight against Hollows. Their activity behavior has been increasing as of lately." He replied. Rolling across the bed, Ichigo tried desperately to reach his zanpakutos from across the room. _

"_Ichigo…why don't you just get up and go grab it?"_

_Dead panned, Ichigo looked back at his lover._

"_Out of all the time you've known me, you ask why don't I just get it and grab it…the answer to that question is…I'm trying to become one with the force."_

_Out of nowhere, he produced a glowing blue light saber. _

"_The force? What the hell is that blue thing?"_

"_One day you will learn…my young padawon." He said sagely and made the light saber disappear. Now fully dressed, her orange boyfriend stretched before flopping on the bed once more._

"_I'm so tired and sore!" he felt slender arms slowly massage his body and he gave a gently groan of satisfaction. _

"_I know a way you can…relax." She seductively whispered in his ear. Blushing a deep red, Ichigo coughed and stuttered._

"_I think it's time we go Matsunami!" a flash of Shunpo and he was already out of the room with Matsunami's laughter in the background._

_Flash stepping across the roofs of Rukongai, Ichigo and Matsunami sped across into the deeper districts. _

_Matsunami had long brown hair that stopped at her waist and was tied into a ponytail in the middle with a red ribbon. Two small front bangs hung over her eyes, which were now covered by bandages. She has a slender figure with a large bust that was also covered with bandages. The clothes she wore were her Shinigami robes except altered quite a bit. The top half was left open as to allow her left arm to dangle loosely. Her right arm was also covered in bandages from her entire hand to her forearm. The white undercoat was completely ignored and also hung from her waist. Matsunami's zanpakuto had a pink handle with a rectangular guard. The blade was rather long in length and shined under the sun. 3 circular lings and rings extended of the handle of said zanpakuto. _

"_Hurry up Matsunami!" _

_Ichigo wore the standard Shinigami robes except he changed its appearance as well. It was the loose shihakusho the others wore, but it fit more tightly. A large "v" went down the middle and exposed his muscular torso and abdomen. The edges of his sleeves looked ripped and ragged. On his wrists and ankles, black "x" bands were visible to the world. On his right arm, a black tattoo of a chain was connected to the "x" bands and wrapped around his arm while continued on to his lower back. A blood red sash stretched across his chest and around his back. His hair slightly hung over his eyes and stopped at the nape of his neck; thus giving his face a calm yet mysterious outlook. The most eye catching thing about him was the two zanpakuto he possessed. One zanpakuto was as tall as he was in the shape of a large Khyber knife; it as black as night. The handle was the same length as his forearm and had no guard. In the middle of the oversize sword, a hollowed out spaced ran along the middle. The zanpakuto hung diagonally on his back, held up by the rosary strap. On his right hip, another zanpakuto was seen but it was different than the previous. The length was exactly how long Ichigo's arm was and resembled a large combat knife. The handle was enclosed and a piece of it went over his hands and in battle, it would protect them from damage. The strange thing was that all light around both blades looked as if it were getting absorbed. _

'_Damn, doesn't he realize that my fastest Shunpo is his slowest Shunpo?' she could only think. Ichigo was indeed quite a bit ahead of her. If she wasn't so slow, they could've been there by now. He was holding back for her or he would've been across all 80 districts in Rukongai!_

_The sunny house and environment they lived in soon changed to dark and poor waist lands. Rukongai was divided into 320 different districts, each with its own name; 80 in the north, 80 in the south, 80 in the east and 80 in the west. The closer to Soul Society a district I, the more safe it is to actually live. The lives of the citizens are well lived up until district 59 "Dark Jungle" to district 80 "Iron Hell Hound". The crimes and blood shed were everywhere. They lived in shanty houses with groaning wooden walls. Vegetation there was not the kind that you could eat. __**(A/N: eat your vegetables!)**__ One bite and you're as good as dead. This is where most of the high level spirit users dwell. Matsunami was born in the 80__th__ district in the north. If it wasn't for Ichigo, she would've been dead a long time ago. But that's a story for another time. _

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"…_Are we there yet?"_

"_No…"_

"…_Are we there yet?"_

"_No god dammit!"_

"_Are we-"_

"_Are…you…freaking…kidding me Matsunami? Next time you ask that, you're sleeping outside tonight."_

_Why do women love to annoy him so?_

"_Aw Ichigo if you say it like that…I won't be able to control myself. You're so strong and warm."_

_Again…why do woman love to annoy him so? And how the hell do_

"_Target is on the move Captain. Shall we pursue and attack?"_

"_No, keep following them without a sound. If we get caught here, it's over."_

"_As you wish."_

"_Thank you very much Ichigo-sama. I don't think I would've gotten done if you didn't help."_

"_Hey Old Man you know I don't like the honorifics. I have no problem helping you whenever so just ring me up when ya need me okay. See you later."_

_It was a long day working on Old Man Honzo's house and carrying the water was a tiresome task. After all that, all Ichigo got was a good conscious and a healthy workout. _

"_That's not fair! How come you get to be called with –Sama? I'm stronger than you!"_

_The couple was slowly making their way to help Martha. They easily could've been there in a few minutes if they used Shunpo but you know what they say, slow and steady wins the race._

"_You didn't even do anything! You just sat in a tree all day and did nothing!" Ichigo couldn't believe she felt that she actually did any work. "Plus I don't know why he keeps saying my name with the honorifics and all that crap. He knows I hate them, but enough of that. You said you were stronger than me huh? When we get back how about we settle this with a spar?" he said with a smirk. Matsunami paled, how she did it while she couldn't see was beyond weird but hey, she was still scared regardless. Her attention shifted when Ichigo's expression changed from cocky to sad. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his face showed great pain. Whatever he was going to say was someone that would be very difficult to say out loud._

"_If I win, you have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you'll never hate me. That you'll never forget about me. That you'll always be by my side so that I can protect you. And you have to promise me…that you'll always love me…"_

_They had stopped on a roof and silence crossed between the two of them._

"_Ichigo, what are you saying?"_

_Ichigo gave her a small sad smile and a deep stare with his brown eyes._

"_I may be a Shinigami but I am something more than that. I am a hybrid. I'm a human yet I have the powers of the afterlife. Matsunami…I have been keeping something very important from you and I was going to tell you about it when you were ready. But now is not the time to wait. I am a Hollow. I am a Quincy as well. And I am a Fullbringer. Soul Society does not like me. Since the day we met each other, you have been subconsciously absorbing my reiastu. I don't know if you will attain a portion of my Hollow powers but I know for a fact that you absorbed some of my Quincy reiastu and maybe even my Fullbring. How else do you think you are so reishi resistant? You are my lieutenant. I have taught you your Shikai and even a few hints as to how to access Jinzen, plus nearly everything you know, so by all means never think you're strong only because you have some of my reiastu. I won't allow them to get near you but I understand if you want to leave me…so I won't hold you back. Starting tomorrow, you will be put under a new Captain…that is all…"_

_*SLAP*_

_Pain flashed across his face for a second; a burning imprint of a hand marring his face._

"_You think I would leave you…just because you're different? Just because Soul Society doesn't like you doesn't mean I don't! You've been with me since the beginning! I will only ever be your lieutenant! No, I'm more than that, I'm your lovely flower, remember?" Tears trailed down her tan cheeks and loosened the bandages covering her eyes. Pools of tears covered the corner of her eyes and she raised an arm to dry them. "Every morning…you wake up and say 'Good morning my loveliest flower'. Does that mean nothing to you? Is it all just a game for you to just say that all of a sudden?"_

"_Of course not!" Ichigo tried defending himself._

"_Then why? Why must you try pushing me away? Don't you love me…?" her voice trembled. She had never shown so much emotion yet when he said his words…It was like the world stopped spinning. _

"_I do love you! I love you more than anything! I …I just don't want you to lose hope in me…no matter what, I won't ever abandon you." The distance between their bodies closed and they locked lips in a heated make out session on the roof tops. The need for oxygen separated the two who now were touching foreheads with one another. _

"_What a touching moment." Someone sneered. Soi-Fon sat perched high in a tree with a squad of _Onmitsukidō on standby. Standing in front of them, a purple haired woman wearing tight black spandex and an orange vest looked between the two. She had golden irises and mocha colored skin.

"_I see you came, Captain Shihoin and lieutenant Soi-Fon."_

"_Come now Ichigo, aren't we friends? I think we're close enough to call each other on a first name basis." She casually stated._

_A shake of his head caused a frown to form on the sexy goddess._

"_If the situation was different then yes but as I see it, I do not think of you as comrades at the moment. You came to execute me. Isn't that right…Kisuke Urahara?"_

_From the shadows, a man with shaggy blonde hair calmly stepped forth. _

"_Pleasure meeting you Captain Kurosaki, wonderful weather isn't it?"_

"_Cut to the chase Kisuke."_

"_Fine, I won't try sugar coating this but as you know; Central 46 is out for your head. You can rival the Head-Captains power of not exceed it yet they do not have you under their rule. I'm no hypocrite and say I've never went behind their backs per se but frankly you're in my way. It is nothing personal but I have to kill you in order to continue my research on Hollowfication. This is why…you must die."_

_In a flash, Kisuke was in front of Ichigo with Benehime drawing closer and closer with each passing second._

"_Getsuga…Buto!" __**(Moon Fang Nullify)**_

_A large Red Crescent moon ripped through the path between them as to which Kisuke had to dodge while Ichigo still in the same spot unmoving._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? This is like discrimination in the human world! You're judging his character and actions on what he is! As long as I'm still breathing I won't let you lay a hand on him!"_

"_Matsunami…" Ichigo all but whispered._

_The blonde Shinigami gave his lieutenant a glare._

"_Move out of the way lieutenant Shinoda. You do carry some of his reiastu but I can easily take it out of you so that you won't become contaminated. Our orders were to kill Captain Kurosaki, not you. So I ask that you step aside."_

"_I will not." Matsunami spread her stance a bit wider and crossed her Shikai. The handle was now longer but still the same shade of purple. The circle links hanging from the hilt were now even longer with 6 links with a crescent moon hanging at the end. The blade had nearly doubled in width that was bathed in a deep red color. _

"_How unfortunate. Yoruichi, deal with her please."_

_Without a word, the Flash Goddess used a fast Shunpo to appear behind the unprepared Matsunami and swung her leg in a round house kick; only for it to be blocked my Ichigo's hand._

"_If you're the Goddess of Shunpo then I am the God of lightning Shunpo. Your mistake was going after Matsunami rather than me. I won't hold back just because you were my friends. Bankai."_

'_Damn, if he can kick our asses while in his Shikai just what will he do while in Bankai?' was the thought running through Kisuke's and Yoruichi's minds. A hurricane of spirit energy blanketed the entire area around them. A tornado whipped to life and blew gusts of wind at highly accelerated speed. _

"_Tensa Zangetsu __**(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)**__." _

'_Where the hell was his spiritual pressure? It was just here a moment ago! I can't sense anything!'_

_Again both Yoruichi and Kisuke thought the same thing. The dust didn't even clear before the two Shinigami found darkness to be their best friend. _

"_It would seem that they have failed." A voice spoke from behind them._

"_Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo stood proudly in his Bankai form. His trench coat hugged his body with 3 "x" buttons going down the middle. His sleeves covered his entire arm as well as his hand that acted like a glove with a white underside. On his neck, black and white bone armor guarded it well. On his wrists, white "x" gauntlets stuck firmly to his forearm. Tensa Zangetsu changed drastically. It was no longer a cleaver and a combat knife. The sword was the same length except much thinner much like a daito. The shade of black seemed ever deeper if that was possible. 3 protrusions jutted out from the blunt side that gave it a deadly look. The zanpakuto now had a guard. It was the kanji for "full" or "final" in a circular shape. The handle shortened and a black chain withered to life from the end and connected to the gauntlet that formed a large loop. The last noticeable feature was a part of a jaw made of the same white material on the left side of his face. _

_A staring contest was happening at that moment between Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryusai Yamamato. _

_The first to speak was the Head-Captain._

"_It is a shame to put down someone like you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your potential is vast yet I cannot allow you, how is tainted with that of a Hollows, to roam freely. You are only 25 in human years. You are but an infant in my eyes; an infant that has learned to run and fly before he learned to crawl or walk. We shall end this now Ichigo Kurosaki. Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka __**(Flowing Flame Blade)**__."_

_Red and orange reiastu roared to life. Everyone in his radius was instantly brought to their kneed except Matsunami whom Ichigo had successfully saved. _

"_I need you to stay back. This is not a fight you would survive. Matsunami, if I don't come back alive…live. Don't seek revenge. Grow stronger and stronger until you can protect those around you. I love you…my lovely flower." The kiss was long and full of every emotion Ichigo could muster. And just like that he was gone. Only 10 seconds and she already missed him._

"_I will grow stronger…just don't ever leave me. Ichigo…"_

_Flash stepping into existence, Ichigo raised his left hand to his face in a scratching motion. Black tendrils of reishi outlined in red sparked and trailed his fingertips. Ichigo knew that this would be the fight of his life but he HAD to win. For Matsunami's sake._

"_I think it's time for you to see the powers you so utterly deny Yamamato. Watch closely Genryusai Yamamoto…this is my…__**Hollowfication."**_

_**And cut! Howdy folks it's BankaiMaste15 here and yes I am indeed a Bankai-Master (mastered Bankai in 5 minutes) so suck on that Ichigo! Anyways hope you like my first chapter and yes I know it is kinda short but I WILL make it longer as I get into things. The next chapter will be the end of the "flashback" and the real story will pick up from there. Adios my fellow peeps.**_


	2. Final Memory

**Howdy guys 2nd chapter it was originally supposed to be put up yesterday but I ran into a couple of family issues. **

**Blackseal84: thx a lot :D many thx to u my friend :)**

**Zanka No Tachi 31: I have replied to you in a PM so again no need to worry **

**Now on with the story! **

***Recap***

_"I think it's time for you to see the powers you so utterly deny Yamamato. Watch closely Genryusai Yamamoto…this is my…**Hollowfication."**_

_Fire clashed against darkness. Flashes of red danced in the air. Bankai Hollow Mask versus strongest zanpakuto in Shikai; Tensa Zangetsu versus __Ryūjin Jakka__._

**_"Are you done fighting me, Yamamoto? I have nothing to gain from fighting you. As you can see, I am in complete control of my Hollow powers. So I really don't see the major issue here. All I see is an old man trying to kill a human. I have done nothing to go against Soul Society." _**_The Hollowfied Ichigo stated. His words were cold hard facts, so why couldn't they understand?_

_"I have no need to be swayed by a child. You are to be exterminated. So be gone. Bakudo #99 part 1: Kin." Large fabrics of ribbon appeared and wrapped themselves his arms and legs. Metal rods successfully locked them together. "Bakudo #99 part 2: Bankin." _

_'Crap!'_

_More spiritual ribbons wrapped Ichigo from head to toe. Metal bolts secured them into his body and massive towers with shackles connecting them materialized above him. Both the first and second song was easily skipped. It just showed how proficient the Head-Captain was in the art of kido._

_"Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbidding's!" _

_The metallic towers crashed down with a great force and pieces of earth flew into the sky._

_"Hado #96: __Ittō Kasō." A gigantic sword tip made completely of fire erupted from the ground and decimated the area around them. _

_'True Ichigo Kurosaki is strong, but I doubt an infant such as he could stand an attack like that. If he indeed does survive I will have no choice but to unleash my Bankai and end this in a single blow.'_

**_*Matsunami's P.O.V.*_**

_I saw waves of energy crash against each other. One was the fiery flames of Yamamato while the other was Ichigo's. It felt…different. His reiatsu was dark and chaotic; the complete opposite of his normal comforting spirit energy. My chest clenched as I watched the Head-Captain use high level kido. _

_'Did he release it yet? He must have…it's hard to just watch from all the way over here. I always knew that the world is never perfect but for my sake Ichigo…win!'_

**_*Normal P.O.V.*_**

_Deep within in the abyss, Ichigo's body lay still and silent. Burn marks slashed across his chest._

**_'Dammit it he's strong. If I didn't fire a Getsuga at that moment I surely would've died. I don't know if I can beat him. If I die now I don't know what they would do to Matsunami…Tensa…Yajū…what should I do?'_**

_"Fight, Ichigo, it is all you can do. Your soul mate is waiting for you. Losing is not an option." __ Tensa said. His words made sense._

**_"You got that right King! Let's show him true killer instinct! We're not about to allow those bastards to get the Queen! So use it!" _**_Ichigo's inner Hollow claimed._

_'…you're right. I will not allow them to get the better of me. I run my life and I will protect her!' _

_A whirlpool of spiritual pressure grew larger and larger until if one were to look at it directly, black and red was all they would see. _

**_"Turn the rain to ashes and hope to despair, Yajū no hon'nō (Wild Beast Instinct)"_**

**_*Above Ichigo*_**

_The ground shook with rage. Cracks sped across the surface like a spider webs leaking black and red reiatsu before resulting in an explosion. The air was a hurricane of Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu. From the smoke, a cero sped through and shot the Head-Captain through a mountain. Surprise was evident from the sudden attack. _

**_"What's wrong Old Man. Can't keep up? This is the peak of my Hollow powers. My Resurreccion."_**

_The beast known as Ichigo landed in front of Yamamato. White armor covered every part of his body. Red tufts of fur covered his ankles and wrists as well as his neck. A large black "x" crossed against his chest and ran through the Hollow hole in the middle if his sternum. The Fullbring bands moved to his upper arms and wrist bands replaced them. Pitch-black chains rattled as they dangled from his Fullbring wrist band. A demonic skull mask was displayed like a helmet with 2 bull horns jutting out from the sides. Another deep black "x" marked his face and around his now yellow and black eyes. His shoulder length hair grew into a flowing orange mane. His toes resembled that of a raptor with black tips. The skin of the white armor was decorated with what looked like blue veins. The shihakusho was ripped at the top which left his hakama pants intact. In his left hand, Tensa Zangetsu stayed the same except bled red spirit energy from the blade. _

_"Bankai, Jigoku no nagare Fenikkusu **(Flowing Phoenix of Hell)**."_

_A bird made of fire burst into the open skies and let loose a high pitch screech. Molten lava rock dripped down from its marvelous feathered tail. The feathered tail had a loose stream of fire that attached to the handle._

**_'Man, it sure didn't take him a long time to go Bankai.' _**

_"Fenikkusu no sukai kōgeki **(Phoenix Sky Attack)**." Ichigo's trail of thought ended when the phoenix spread its wings and plummeted down towards him. The oxygen in the air was burning at an accelerated pace. Its beak open and more fire spewed around its own body like a spiral shaped cocoon. _

**_"Like hell I'll let you do that when there are civilians in the area! Getsuga Taifū! (Moon Fang Typhoon)"_**

_Swinging the chain with his hand, the Hollowfied Captain unleashed a maelstrom of black reiatsu from the sharp edge of Tensa Zangetsu. The on viewers were expecting a giant crescent moon but it wasn't. It was like a tsunami bleached with night and blood. Both attacks collided in an explosion that sent shockwaves through the sky, along with a body._

**_*With Matsunami and others*_**

_A cold blade pressed against Matsunami's neck._

_"Move a muscle and you die."_

_Kisuke and Yoruichi had regained conscious while she was watching the fight from a distance._

_"Kisuke, what should we do now? I don't like hurting Ichigo. I didn't even want to go after him in the first place."_

_"I know, Yoruichi. Trust me, I know. But if he keeps fighting like how he is, he is bound to die. Ichigo is a dear friend. If he does beat Yamamato, then we move in for the kill. This is how it must be." His expression was everything but sincere. _

_Before Kisuke knew what hit him, his legs gave out and he face planted the ground. Matsunami had the perfect opportunity to escape with Shunpo only to be stopped by the Flash Goddess. _

_"I don't know what you did to Kisuke but you are not going anywhere. If I have to beat you into submission, I will. Shunko!" _

_Lightning cackled around her shoulders. Slowly raising a hand, Yoruichi called forth a lightning bolt that narrowly missed the brown haired hostage. Another one was summoned and grazed her arm by a hairs length, thus burning the skin._

_"Sorry, I can't really control it well. I only just created this technique. So don't blink or you'll be dead in an instant."_

_'This is bad. I'm the strongest lieutenant for sure yet this is a Captain. We're about same in reiatsu level but that about it. I can't lose though. Ichigo is fighting the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society for me and himself. I have to win so that we can escape together…'_

**_"Do you want more power…?"_**

_'Huh? Who said that? Gurengetsu is that you?'_

_The voice laughed in mockery._

**_"You can say that. That doesn't matter however. I asked you if you wanted more power. As you are now, you are a hindrance to Ichigo. You can't win against that big chested bimbo as you are now. Come…take my power and live in the darkness. Take my power and follow Ichigo to the ends of the universe." _**_a female voice spoke from in her mind. She was very persuasive. _

_The offer was tempting. More power was always good…right?_

_'Answer my question first. Who are you?' Matsunami didn't trust the voice as much as she wanted to. Not in the least._

**_"Just someone who wants to protect your King and maybe help you lose your damn virginity."_**

_'W-What?! Listen you, I will come in there and find you! And when I do you're so dead! I will shove my sword so far up your-'_

**_"Oh look, the Queen is a masochist! You should get that checked out. A sword up your ass is pretty far out there ya know."_**

_'Screw you bitch!'_

**_"You're the bitch! I swear after we get out of here, me and you are so going to fight! When I win, I'll have control of your body and Ichigo will be all mines for the taking! I'll show him how a real woman feels like for sure. Have my Ichigo's hands massage my breasts while he sucks and licks…"_**

_Matsunami blushed from every word the unknown female voice spoke as she continued with her EXTREMELY ELABORATE plan as to what she and Ichigo would do. Something then caught her attention._

_'Wait a minute, YOUR Ichigo? I don't remember having to say anything about sharing him or giving him up. So what the fuck are you talking about?'_

_The voice tsked in disappointment. _

**_"When we fight, it will be to decide on who gets control over this body. I am a source of your power but I won't tell you what part I am. When I get control of this body, you will become MY source of power. I can then do what you couldn't do. Please Ichigo in every. Way. Possible. No matter how strong or hot headed you are, you could never take the next step to bring him closer. I can. So sit back and watch the show you fool of a Queen."_**

_Matsunami felt a force suddenly claw its way from her chest and then was surrounded by total darkness. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. All she can say was her lover's name._

_"Ichigoooooooooo!" the dark walls around her swallowed her up without a sound except the cackling of laughter. _

**_ *Back with Ichigo and Yamamato*_**

**_'Fuck! That shit burns like hell!' _**_Before the attack could land, Ichigo managed to bring up Tensa in time to block it. The full force of it was deflected and directed into the air. His body was burned and buried deep within the earth once again; his body twitching and smoking. _

**_'I can't keep this up for long. I just unlocked it so it puts too much strain on my body like when I first learned Bankai.'_**

**_"Sorry King, this is all I can do for now. This is just like the time you first wore the Hollow Mask. Your instant regeneration is active 24/7 but it won't block all the pain."_**

_All of a sudden, a voice broke into his mind. It sounded familiar and it continued to yell his name._

_"Matsunami…" he whispered softly. Her reiatsu was growing larger and more chaotic._

**_'Matsunami…I have…to…protect her…it looks like her…inner Hollow has…risen.'_**

_"Do not give up Ichigo. There are dark clouds in your inner world. Get up. She needs you. Now is not the time to think negatively. Face forward. Don't give an inch. You must only move. "_

_Heaving a little, Ichigo escaped from the rubble and charged a black ball of energy on his index finger._

**_"Cero Oscuras."_**

_His Cero Oscuras opened a large hole in the ceiling and gave a clear view of Yamamato. _

_Using a burst of Sonido, he appeared in front of the Head-Captain once more._

**_"Sorry Old Man. I can't let this battle rage on. She needs me right now."_**

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not-"_

**_"Cero Fantasma (Ghost Zero)."_**

_Nothing happened…or so it seemed._

_Genryusai Yamamato barely sensed a massively concentrated beam of reiatsu heading his. Thinking he had dodged it, imagine his shock when his entire left arm disintegrated into nothing. The handle his Bankai was connected to dropped down below them without a sound. There was no need to do anything further so Ichigo used a combination of Sonido and Shunpo to speed towards the battle raging with Matsunami._

**_"Don't worry, I'm on my way."_**

**_*With Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Matsunami*_**

_A torrent of pure yellow Reiryoku outline in black spiraled in a wide radius of Matsunami. Her once blue eyes bled to a black sclera with the iris's a glowing light blue, almost white, color._

_A bone mask fully formed. It was a plain white Hollow mask with a slit that had curving points at the end. The glowing eyes piercing into the visage. A mouth with human-like teeth grinned with a hiss._

**_"It sure feels good to be out."_**

_"Who are you?" said Yoruichi. The suspicion in her voice spoke volumes._

**_"Who am I? Let's just say I have…"_**_ Yoruichi felt a cold chill run down her spine as the Hollowfied brown haired lieutenant blinked behind her. **"I have no name!"**_

_Yoruichi maneuvered her body just in time for the no-name Hollow's zanpakuto whizzing by her. Activating her Shunko, the purple Goddess delivered a barrage of punches that the Hollow dodged with an equal amount of speed. Hollow Matsunami had enough and enforcing her foot with reiatsu, she stomped on the ground and broke the very of it. _

_'She's gotten faster. Her movements are berserk yes but they have a large amount of power behind them. She kinda sounds a bit like Ichigo.' _

_Hollow Matsunami continued her slashing then unleashed a Getsuga Buto at point blank range. Showing off a great amount of flexibility and agility, Yoruichi rotated on her heels and Shunpo'd behind her opponent. _

_"Hado #4: Byakurai **(Pale Lightning)**." A small beam of lightning shot out of her pointer finger with the smell of more ozone. Expecting Hollow Matsunami to dodged and charge her way in again, the cat Goddess prepared anther Hado behind her back._

**_"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in."_**

_'How did she get behind me?' glancing back, the Hollow Matsunami that was running at her vanished and she quickly caught on to what was going on. It was by far too late however. _

**_"Getsuga Fuken (Moon Fang Coated Blade)." _**_time slowed down as the blade got closer and closer with each second. _

**_"This is the end of you, Yoruichi Shihoin." _**

_All the Flash Goddess could do was close her eyes waiting for a zanpakuto running her in half…that never came. The clang of metal against metal…or white skin rang in the air._

**_"Please stop this."_**

_Opening her eyes, Yoruichi's nearly bugged out when she saw Ichigo holding Hollow Matsunami's zanpakuto with his bare hands. You couldn't see it through the mask, but Hollow Matsunami's body language showed the reaction she had just experience. Shock and…anticipation. Sauntering towards him with a sway in her hips, she began to circle him with a finger trailing around his body. _

**_"You're much more handsome in real life." _**_Her slender hand now trailing his horns; which he really didn't mind at all._

**_"You are Matsunami's inner Hollow are you not? You surfaced a lot faster than I thought."_**

_Said person crossed her arms under her ample breasts making Ichigo blush under his horned helmet. _

**_"Well I did have your marvelous reiatsu to feed me enough to manifest in our inner world. It's so much FUN being out in the open. Just 15 minutes out and I already fought a Captain Class Shinigami. Not to mention meeting my…future husband." _**_She said with a seductive voice and a step full of confidence. _

**_"As much as I would like for that to happen, now be really not the time. The Head-Captain will be here in…3…2…1…"_**

_"ICHIGO KUROSAKI, PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE ENTIRE SOUL SOCIETY!"_

_Smirking to himself, the resurrected hybrid chuckled._

_"Don't forget about lil ol' me!"_

_Ichigo could already feel a migraine due to Kisuke using healing kido to repair the tendons damaged on his leg. Scowling under his visor, Ichigo turned to the blonde man._

**_"I have no time for this. Matsunami we're leaving." _**

**_"You do know I'm her inner Hollow correct? So why are you calling me Matsunami?"_**_ the inner Hollow asked._

**_"You are part of her soul. Like two sides of a coin. You may have different tastes but all in all you are still you." _**_The words he spoke sent a giddy beat into her heart._

**_"I wouldn't be so sure about different tastes. You are one fine piece of ass you know. On the other hand, I do hope she'll come to realize that I am part of her or there will be major consequences."_**

_Ichigo just nodded his head in agreement and opened a Garganta. _

_"You are not to leave here without your punishment, Ichigo Kurosaki." Frankly, the Head-Captain was getting tired of Ichigo's and Matsunami's relaxed behavior. They needed to realize the predicament they were currently in. Yamamato spared a glare to Kisuke who nodded in understanding._

_"Under my name as the strongest Shinigami, you will be defeated."_

**_"I wonder why every calls me by my full name. It gets annoying after a while, ya know? See ya later Old Man. We'll be somewhere in Hueco Mundo if you need us. Just to warn you though, I'll kill any Shinigami you send at us. The Captains aren't here because you sent them away to defeat…"_**

_"That is enough! The matter shall not be spoken of any further."_

_Ryūjin Jakka was held firmly in his right. His left arm was completely gone from the shoulder. _

**_"I don't know how you plan on doing that with only one arm but I'll end it in an instant."_**

_The next thing Yamamato knew, Ichigo's hand was in his face with a crimson cero in his hand._

_To his left, the orange former Captain was aware that Hollow Matsunami was fighting both Yoruichi and Kisuke at the same time. Two Captain Class Soul Reapers against one Captain-Class was no fair fight. This is why he needed to end his fight quickly._

_Tensa Zangetsu banged against Ryūjin Jakka with a Getsuga wrapped around the blade. When Yamamato thought that Ichigo was close enough, he showed just how much he was a master in the Shinigami arts._

_"Sokotsu! **(Double Bone)**" _

_Yamamato punched with his sword hand enforced with fames became embedded in Ichigo's abdomen and sent him roaring into Rukongai. The Captain-Commander Shunpo'd into the scene. Ichigo lay unmoving in a small wooden shack that was now destroyed._

**_*Ichigo's P.O.V.*_**

_Sunlight peaked into my vision. Everything kept moving and swimming. My arms and legs wouldn't move. The armor around my stomach and chest were broken to reveal my entire torso. I could feel the Captain-Commander's spiritual pressure hovering above me. I turned my head to the side when my eyes were steady and what I saw shook rage in my soul. This shack…this was the shack Matsunami and I lived in. The bed slightly cushioned the fall underneath me. The flowers Matsunami gave me lay across me in a ruined mess. The dresser was smashed to pieces as well as the mirror I had put there myself. The thing that angered me the most was that the picture on the stand now was lying on the ground, under the rubble, cracked and broken. The photo was of Matsunami and me in the world of living holding each other under the Sakura Tree. The small pink petals creating a feeling of serenity through the photo that anybody would enjoy. The sunset set perfectly in the background on the lush green hill. Fire licked at the edges of the picture; making the picture smaller and smaller with the fire getting bigger and bigger._

**_"How dare you…first you discriminate against me…then you send my former best friends to kill be…then you attack me head on for nothing…you can hit me all you want Captain-Commander Yamamato. You can even curse me until you die. But I will NOT be KILLED by the likes of YOU nor will I allow you to hurt her! This was my home! MY FUCKING HOME! I didn't want to use this but you leave me absolutely no choice."_**_ I called upon my very soul, and he responded. The buildings, the trees, Soul Society's walls, everything simply crumbled and turned into reishi. The particles flowed and centered on my body making it glow in a holy white light. My Hollow armor repaired itself thanks to my instant regeneration and the reishi particles. I concentrated my reishi manipulation into my body and an intricate pattern of blue veins danced on my skin. _

**_"This is the end of you Genryusai. This is my strongest defense yet one of my strongest attacks."_**

_I clapped my hands together and pulled them apart. As I pulled them apart, a light blue lance with an arrow head extended. **(A/N: think how Ulquiorra summoned his Lanza Del Relampago)**_

_"No don't do it Ichigo!" I was surprised when my Dad, Isshin Kurosaki, sprinted from out of the blue and held my arm from throwing it._

_"Don't do it. Just escape. Leave everything to me."_

_I wanted to believe him. I truly did. And deep down I knew I took it a little too far. _

**_"Okay Dad…I'll stop and-"_**

**_"Arrrrrgh!" _**_Matsunami's scream of pain pierced the air and I whirled around. Kisuke Urahara's zanpakuto, Benehime, had just finished cutting an "x" wound on her chest. Her eyes were now to different colors. One pure white while the other the original sky blue. It was a sign that they were working together as Hollow and Shinigami. The arrow lance I had was already prepared; all I had to do was throw it. I now had no choice. I sent a small shockwave of reiatsu to push Dad out of the blast radius which was…big. **(A/N: that's what she said lol XD)**_

_I pushed more reiatsu into my legs to preform Sonido towards Matsunami. I created another Garganta and lightly pushed her where the wounds were and infused it with my Hollow reiatsu to heal faster. When I had pushed her chest, it caused her to fall in. Her butt hit the ground and shook looked up at me in a mixture of astonishment and slight awe. I saw her eyes widen as she realized what I was intending to do. It hurt me to do this to my one and only love. I did not know whether or not I was to see her again but I had to make sure she at least lived. I am a protector at heart. I am a shield. My life is her life. _

**_"Good bye…my loveliest flower."_**

_I saw her try reaching to me stretched out arms in an attempt to save me. Plea poured from her eyes. _

_I snapped the Garganta with a snap and sealed the dimension between us._

_I gave a sorrowful look in the direction of Dad and threw my Quincy Arrow Lance towards the ground while uttering its name softly._

**_"Heilige Dämon Pfeil Lance (German for "Holy Demon Arrow Lance)"_**

_All existing turned to dust. Everything bathed in a white light of a nuclear explosion. The world of Soul Society…was bathed in the despairing light of my Ultimate Quincy attack. It was the day Soul Society lost for the first time in which it lost a war with the Captain-Commander against my heart._

**Hey guys I am SO SORRY for not updating. I just got the XBOX 1 recently and it was calling my name. thank you to both:**

**BlackSeal84 and ****Zanka no Tachi 31**** for the 1st reviews so thumbs up to you guys :D**

**Next update should be longer and on 3/22 or 3/23**

**Thx and peace out.**


End file.
